DIRTY TRICKS-Episode 3: Tiger Of The Wind VS Darth Maul
by Bloodlustful
Summary: The third episode is here, a crossover of Monster Rancher and Star Wars(the former's Category 2 but I treat it as and wish it were Category 1). Even angrier at the second outcome and wanting an even dark hero and villain clash they think the latter will win, the Satans have the Monster Rancher and Star Wars universes bring them Tiger Of The Wind and Darth Maul. Do they think right?


Okay, everyone, this is where the third episode in this series presents itself!

We're making it so that, as you read about at the end of the last chapter, Tiger Of The Wind, or Tiger for short, from the anime titled "Monster Rancher" is made to take on Darth Maul from "Star Wars" as the latter is resurrected at the same time as being brought into the present day New York City basketball court that the others were brought into and like all other chosen fighters will be, and he is forcibly brought out of his universe and into that real world one and the basketball court we've seen this all in mentioned above.

Now, the Satans all want a fight in which a villain takes on a hero, and they of course want the former to win and kill said hero, especially after the heroine they were hoping, and it would seem, would get her ass kicked, namely, Oliver And Company's Rita, by the heroine she was taking on, which was Madagascar's Gloria, actually found her way around and won what it would appear was a battle that would prove absolutely hopeless and impossible to win for her.

As such, and because they want it to be an even match this time to reduce the chances of that "find your way around" kind of strategy for either combatant as much as possible, they decide that two badass, speedy, skilled and warlike powerhouses such as Tiger and Maul would be the perfect selections for their third of clashes, particularly knowing that they are pretty much in each other's leagues in an "on par" kind of way and neither will ever back down or show anything resembling fear at all, along with how both kill the ones they are battling invariably, with the exception that, in Tiger's case, he doesn't take innocent life or any kind of non-evil battle opponent's life(nor any sort of non-evil, period, for that matter, though he has still claimed evil lives aplenty and indeed intends to kill Maul just as much as Maul means to kill him).

Which means that we are now in for quite the fight, and there's a very good chance that there will be a lot of blood showing itself during that battle along with Maul talking just a little bit more than he usually does, since Tiger is going to be using some big time trash talk that Maul will not stand for being hit by without giving some of that trash talk back, the fact that both are given knowledge all about each other as they are brought into where and when they are only further ensuring this.

The question is, given Tiger being plenty smart enough to think up ideas and find ways to capitalize on any and every chance he gets for an unexpected opening for attacking an opponent in a fight, the fact that he's above average in intelligence(he has been a leader of a big pack of various species of his own kind and taught tricks to his brother Gray Wolf, plus been a tough trainer to his friends for fighting abilities they need, after all)instead of being gifted and also someone who often rushes into situations without thinking and/or shows too much stubbornness and pride for his own good notwithstanding, will he have time to think up an idea to go for that sort of chance in his fight with Maul if he sees it?

And for that matter, Maul never misses that kind of opening as far as capitalizing on it goes, either, and will not hesitate about that or anything else any more than Tiger will, and of course, as has been made well clear above, "hesitation" does not belong in the same sentence as the latter's name.

It also, quite clearly and indeed just as obviously, does not belong in the same sentence as Maul's name, either, and despite how Maul is accustomed to following orders much more than Tiger is, the Sith lord is not stupid and can think up ways to find his way around in a fight as so to gain the advantage in it if this presents itself as an option for him(remember when he pushed Qui Gon Jinn's lightsaber blade up with one of his own ones of those and then swiftly bopped his chin before the latter could bring his lightsaber back down and mortally wounded him by spinning around and slamming that same one of his two lightsaber blades through his abdomen?).

So this is bound to be one hell of an interesting, intense and incredibly long fight, as you can quite clearly tell by now, so I'm not going to stall any longer…this is where the hell we get things started with the episode involving the clash between these two.

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own neither "Monster Rancher" nor "Star Wars", and the song that will have its last copy of chorus be sung at the end of the fight doesn't belong to me, either.

After all, I'm not the musical artist who created it, and I'm not the one who created the first incarnation of Satan, and this is not a pun, God only knows how long ago.

So I don't own that Satan or any of the other incarnations I'm using here.

Furthermore, there are numerous reasons as to why the hell I find the Star Wars "Expanded Universe" kind of stuff to be utter nonsense and therefore am not counting any of it here, the fact that I am making sure of it that I don't leave out anything concerning Maul's powers, skills, capabilities and weapon sporting(and the prowess thereof that he possessed) that we saw in the movie notwithstanding(so, on the one hand, I'm using only the movie Maul and nothing added onto him later on, but on the other hand, that's plenty enough to make it so that he's still as popular and as deserving of the respect that he received when he was first shown in "The Phantom Menace", along with all else that makes him so on both counts).

Let's not forget that, just as I am Tiger Of The Wind's number one fan, so I am Darth Maul's number one fan, as well(die hardest of all die hard fans of both characters, indeed), and this is all the more reason to pit them against each other for this third of chapters that you're about to read, and hopefully really take pleasure in reading, here.

DIRTY TRICKS

Episode 3: Tiger Of The Wind VS Darth Maul

Knowing that they were now going to pit a hero against a villain for a fight, and make sure of it that the former was a dark hero, anti-hero, what have you in order to reduce the hero sort of thing that they had to put up with and see result in exactly the way they didn't want it to before when saluki heroine Rita found a way to defeat her otherwise impossible to beat opponent who was hippo Gloria as much as possible, the Satans would proceed to use their powers to do the following three things, all, of course, simultaneously.

First, they would bring one of the ones who they sought for this third of clashes, specifically the Sith lord Darth Maul, back to life and with both halves connected again at the same time as bringing him into when and where they meant to bring him, all while, as with the others and all others that were yet to come with all of this, giving him all of his knowledge that he would require for, well, all of, this.

Second, they would pull Tiger Of The Wind, or Tiger for short, right out of his "Monster Rancher" universe at the same time that they pulled Darth Maul out of his "Star Wars" universe during the time that he was being resurrected and make sure of it that he was not only where they were putting him, but he would be in front of Darth Maul from the opposite side once they put him there.

Finally, after they were all done, they saw to it that, even if they recovered enough vitality for it to be possible to do so, it would be impossible for Soto and/or Rita to get up to try and help Tiger were he to need it, or help in any other way, for that matter, making it so that they would not be able to get on their feet again until the battles were over, which they wouldn't be for some time, as you know quite well by now(they also made sure of it that this would be just as much the case with Gloria when she woke up and was told by Soto and Rita what she needed to know).

When once it was all done, Tiger was seeing Maul, who was, momentarily, staring at his revived and repaired body, and after the Sith lord said: "I have been brought back to life. I live again. My existence has been restored." he looked at Tiger and stated: "And you…having gained what information I now know of, you are clearly Tiger Of The Wind."

"That's right." Tiger snarled. "And you are very obviously Darth Maul. There's no fucking way in hell that you could possibly be anyone else, the way that I fucking learned what the hell I did while I was being brought here against my fucking will by those Satan asshole bastard motherfuckers."

While they were nastily conversing with each other, Tiger thought: "This guy's taken orders and been directed a lot more than I ever have. In fact, I've been a fucking leader before and have become similar-ass shit at times. He's never led or trained anyone, even if he has been plenty trained himself by his masters. So should he goddamn gain the fucking upper hand, then I know just what the hell to do to fool him into being brought down in a very ironic and very painful way. Rita might be a darker hero than Gloria, which is obviously part of why the fuck she thought up that strategy to beat her, but I'm a truly dark hero, so it's all too easy to think up this fucking strategy to bring Maul down. If the former can fucking happen, then this sure can."

Unbeknownst to him, Maul was saying in his brain: "Though what he's managed himself would make him a challenge to many, I will make sure of it that he becomes no such thing for me. If anything he does to indicate he's about to gain the advantage should occur, then I will make sure to, one fucking way or the other, turn that shit the fuck against him. It will have to be the best choice for how to handle it, but I have been trained more than sufficiently for finding that selection." and it was just as ironic that Maul was equally unaware that Tiger was thinking up that strategy of his along with how he himself was thinking up his own strategy.

Once they were done thinking up their strategies, which would make it so that the battle could go either way not just in general, but in terms of whose strategy worked first and thus was best thought up and would give its creator the victory, they kept up with their vicious, cutthroat words to each other as Maul said: "Both of us were killed before, Tiger, though you were brought the fuck back to life, despite how I wasn't until now. But now you will be the one to fucking die again, and this time, it'll be for good."

"Pardon me if I don't fucking buy that stupid-ass load of bullshit, Maul! I've survived the harshest fucking things that my world's had to fucking offer as a pup and while I goddamned grew the fuck into what the hell kind of blatantly powerful adult dynamo I am now, even taking down a huge, powerful foe at one point when I was that fucking pup. You were always under orders from your masters, both before and after you were trained and grew up into what the fuck kind of admittedly powerful Sith lord dynamo you are now. So I'm more ready for you than you are for me."

"You are wrong, Tiger." Maul said to the horned wolf. "DEAD wrong. And, since killing a Jedi, the one who sliced me in half and ended my first life or otherwise, isn't an option here, plus all that we share in common despite your being a dark hero and my being a clear, absolute villain makes it so you are the perfect replacement for my next victim, I am not stopping until I watch you die and become a lost disk at my feet. I usually do not talk nearly this much, but with how things are in this particular situation, there truly has to be an exception made on my part."

"Not if I fucking turn your ass into a fucking corpse at my fucking forepaws first, asshole! And it's pretty damn ironic that such a fucking fact would be the fucking case, the way that I'll now motherfucking make the fuck sure of it that these are your last damn words as I shut your motherfucking mouth forever!" barked Tiger, and they goddamn got into the perfect-ass positions to be ready to fight and indeed prepared to start their fucking fight, making sure to keep their strategies and readiness for each other(the latter one on equal and almost infinite levels)well in mind.

"All right," the Monster Rancher universe Satan said, "we picked them both for how they are popular, hardheaded, badass, scary powerhouses created in 1999 and very popular and well respected characters by the bulk of the ones who know about them. Along with how they love fighting and are both more than a match for each other and I see Darth Maul taking out his lightsaber and igniting the blades on both sides while keeping as ready for Tiger as Tiger is for him. We just have to goddamn give the fucking signal, given all of these facts and how eager they are to goddamn go for each other's fucking throats."

Thus, after the other Satans nodded, all of them yelled at once: "FIGHT!"

Maul spun about his double bladed lightsaber while Tiger zoomed this way and that with his considerable speed, each one looking for an opening to attack the other, until Darth Maul got the first attack performed when he used a force push to knock Tiger over, but although Tiger said: "UUUUUUFFFFF!" when it happened, he shouted: "TORPEDO ATTACK!" and the lightning nailed Maul before the latter could act due to surprising him when it happened just after Tiger's body touched the floor.

Knocked over and hitting the floor hard while going: "AAARRRGGGHHUUUUHHH!" from that and the lightning causing an obvious electricity inflicted damaging, Maul heard Tiger get back up and come running towards him at a high velocity, but although Tiger saw him get up and spin his weapon around in time to make it so that what was supposed to be a mortal wounding of a slash turned out to be just a simple cut on Maul's side due to how he had to change it to that in order to dodge most of Maul's attempt to slice him up, Maul literally kicked Tiger's ass after the latter was in front of him with his back turned, knocking him over.

Both screamed: "ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" from their respective injuries, and while Tiger was perfectly able to ignore the burning pain from what parts of him Maul's blades had gotten him on due to how none were on vital spots or areas that he needed to keep fighting, plus they were small ones despite how Maul's intention was to, as I said before, slice him up, the power kick that Maul landed in his ass caused him to yell: "UUUUUUUNNNNNHHHHH!" and knocked him over in a way that made him roll a few feet away from where Maul was.

However, when he smelled and heard that Maul was now somersaulting towards where the hell he was, he swiftly rolled away a bit more while making himself facing upwards and with his lying on his stomach in time to, when Maul landed, bite him on the leg, causing Maul to yell: "YAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHH!"

"Thought you fucking had me there, didn't you, asshole?" Tiger asked as he clawed Maul's other leg with the claws on his right forepaw.

He subsequently got back up and snapped: "Well, not so, motherfucker!" as Maul let out: "AAAAAGGGHHHH!" from the clawing and somersaulted backwards in order to get out of Tiger's reach and land enough distance away from him so that he would be able to adjust to the wounds that, fortunately for him, his boots had shielded him from enough of so that he was still able to stand, move, jump and fight.

Despite the fact he got ready for them in time so that said adjusting occurred the instant he landed, Maul had put himself far enough away from Tiger so that the latter could use his long distance attacks, though, ironically, it was either that or continuing to put himself in the reach of Tiger's claws and teeth, so he made the decision that was more in his favor, especially since his summersault was accompanied by doing a flip kick into Tiger's lower jaw, causing the horned wolf to go: "OOOOOOPPPFFFFF!" and be dazed long enough for Maul to do what he just did, though for another irony, Tiger was out of that brief-ass haze just after Maul had fucking landed because of how far Maul would need to summersault to give him enough time to prepare to fight despite the wounds.

Not to mention that Tiger had withstood harder impacts without being knocked out or rendered incapable of fighting on, so after Darth Maul landed and winced from the pain of the wounds that he would now be able to ignore like Tiger did the lightsaber blade spawned wounds on him thanks to his landing a sufficient distance still had it so that his feet hit the floor hard enough for him to feel it, even though it wasn't one of those huge stomp giant impact kind of landings, Tiger was looking at him again and snarling and growling furiously.

"You will die most painfully for that." Maul hissed at Tiger, who then said: "Oh, yeah? LIGHTNING ATTACK!" but Maul had been, after landing, spinning his double bladed lightsaber this way and that, ready for anything, so he was able to use both blades to absorb that lightning as so that it would not hit him.

"Nice try." Maul snarled at a surprised Tiger, who, ironically, then ran at him as Maul did the same and was ready to do another flipping action, but Tiger shouted: "BLIZZARD!" just before Maul was able to get his feet more than an inch off of the ground, and Tiger then ran in one direction or the other, cutting Maul here and there, but this and the fact that Maul screamed: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" notwithstanding, the Sith lord was able to start spinning about his double bladed lightsaber so that, just as Tiger was going in for another cut, the wolf monster had to jump to the side in order to get far enough away from Maul instead of going towards him like before so that he didn't get slashed up like the ice that held Maul's feet was, the help of his force powers making sure of it that the blade wouldn't touch any part of him and the heat from it would melt what was left of the ice by vaporizing it into nothingness.

Though it was thankful that Tiger fucking saw what the hell he was doing in time to leap the fuck aside like he did, he also knew that Maul would now turn around to face him once more, and sure enough, just after Tiger positioned himself to fight further and readied himself for anything, an enraged as hell Maul spun around while coping with the further injuries that Tiger had inflicted on him before, along with bashing Tiger across the face with the hand of his double bladed lightsaber.

"UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Tiger let out, and Maul then kicked him in the underside, Tiger, for all his speed, not having been able to dodge Maul's swing that smashed into his face in time despite being, as said above, ready for anything.

Furthermore, Maul punched him across the jaw with his free hand, saying: "The pain I am now going to put you through is so severe and vast that everyone in this basketball court is going to fucking feel it, you revolting fleabag."

Maul would then do a backhand punch across his eye, flip over as so to kick him in the side and toss him a few feet across the floor with his force powers.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGHHHH…" Tiger groaned, and, knowing that he had to try and do something fast unless he wanted to lose his life along with the fight, he quickly wrenched himself around to where, according to what the blurriness in his eyes was showing him, Maul was leaping towards him after flipping into the air and coming down at him, with the blade on the bottom of his double bladed lightsaber obviously meant to impale him as Maul hit the ground, and yelled: "LIGHTNING ATTACK! TORPEDO ATTACK!" while hoping his horns were pointed in the right direction.

Fortunately, they were, and the two giant blasts of lightning hit Maul before he had the chance to try and absorb them with his lightsaber blade, given that this, for him, was a surprise attack, and he was slammed into the ceiling by this massive double blast of lightning very hard, going: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" while it all happened, although he was able to use the force to help bring him down so that he would not hit the ground and instead be made to land on his ass in a simple way without much impact, though the lightning that had bombarded him made it so that he was now in a haze of his own, even if he was also able to use the force to make sure that he would neither drop his double bladed lightsaber nor put away the blades by mistake.

After a time, Tiger came out of his haze and got back up on his feet, soon enough seeing things plenty clearly again and looking at the seemingly still lacking of a clear head Maul, but looks can be deceiving, as Tiger then fucking found out when Maul, who'd by now managed to get a hold of the force with enough control so that it would make it so that he wasn't blurry or dazed anymore, saw to it that he indeed made it so that he was now seeing things as clearly as Tiger was.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a surprise Tiger. "I thought you were in a helpless position!" and Maul told him: "I was for a time, just like you were. But unlike you, I can control the force, so despite your managing to damage me so badly with that lightning and how it smashed me into the ceiling, I was able to make it so that what otherwise might have rendered me in that helpless position you just mentioned was just a low impact fall and being in a haze like you were, and although your having nailed me like that made it so that you were the first one to fully recover, the force was able to restore me to having a clear head faster than you or anyone else might expect. And this is where the hell you die. That was the last time you will ever cause me any sort of damage or do shit other than fucking die."

Maul somersaulted over to Tiger, and although the latter jumped aside from his leaping kick, plus whacked him with his tail, Maul going: "OOOOWWWWFFF!" and did a rolling in the air circular curled up kind of move that hit Maul and knocked him over along with, after he landed on his feet again, hitting Maul in the eye with his nose, causing him to say: "YAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" he was not victorious yet.

This was proven when he saw Maul getting back up swiftly in a spinning fashion just in time to jump back some so that his also spinning his lightsaber blade all over the place would, instead of cut him up and/or run him through, simply give him more wounds in, lucky for him, non-vital areas(since this was by freak chance and they could have just as easily gotten him in vital parts).

Still, it hurt worse now and it was harder for Tiger to ignore the pain, much like it had become more difficult for Maul to ignore the pain after all of those cuts and blunt force hits Tiger gave him, both during this and beforehand, and Maul made it worse than that when he did a jump and spin swing kick to Tiger's muzzle, making him go: "OOOOOOOOFFFF!" and then did a big leap that brought both of his feet down onto Tiger's back, causing the horned wolf to yell: "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!"

However, Tiger acted quickly by somersaulting forward and landing a long distance away from Maul while he could do so, since his spine would have hurt too much for him to try that if he'd done it so much as half a second later, landing on his feet and disregarding the pain that was newly present on his back.

Maul, having done a flip of his own over to the opposite side of the basketball court and also disregarding the new pain that Tiger had inflicted on him before he did that counterattack combo on the wolf, was surprised when he saw that Tiger was standing on the other side of where he stood instead of lying on his side and exposed to what was supposed to be, and what he expected and intended to be, the killing blow.

"Thought you fucking had me right where the hell you fucking wanted me, didn't you, you son of a bitch?" Tiger spat.

"You are disgustingly persistent." Maul said to him before adding: "But though you have motherfucking managed to save yourself this time, you shall not be able to do so any longer. This is where it's the end of the fucking line for your ass, and I will now see you flatlined."

"Wanna bet?!" roared Tiger, and a second later, he blew his powerful oral wind attack right at Maul, catching him unawares and nailing him with it, making him both hit the wall behind him and drop his lightsaber along with how the impact of the wind was double with hitting the wall he stood in front of.

"UUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHFFFFFFF!" Maul yowled, and Tiger went forward while saying: "You're the one who's fucking reached the end of the line and is about to get flatlined here, ugly!"

But Maul wasn't done yet, which he showed by, after he fell onto his right hand and left knee following dropping off of the wall, picking up his lightsaber again and, as Tiger shouted: "BLIZZARD!" to blow that ice breath at him again, Maul spun his lightsaber around as so to make it so that the ice was cut apart and melted, as well as evaporated, the instant that it was, well, made, booming: "NEVER!" during the time he stood up and kept it up with that spinning of his weapon, in addition to saying: "You're not pulling that freeze breath stunt on me again, wolf, or any other stunt on me, for that matter! Not with how I now send you to hell!"

He ran up to where Tiger was running, with his canine opponent then doing a sudden jump which allowed him to slice Maul across the face as he jumped, well, across the area of the basketball court where Maul was, and as Maul yelled: "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tiger landed behind him and did a one-two kick with his hind paws onto Maul's back, in the process knocking Maul forward, though not down, and then, after Maul let out: "OOOOOF! UUUNNNNHHH!" Tiger spun around and slashed Maul down the back with the claws on both of his forepaws.

"NYAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Maul screamed, and Tiger subsequently bit him in the ass, Maul going: "EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Tiger then pushed him down with both of his forepaws and told him: "That was for kicking me in the ass earlier on in this fight and that beatdown later on in it that you gave me, motherfucker!"

"ANIMAL!" Maul shouted as he got back up and turned around to try and slice Tiger in half with his double bladed lightsaber(which was ironic, since he was killed in his first life by being sliced in half)but his wolf adversary did a giant blackflip over it so that he hit Maul in the chin with one of his hindpaws(something that was also ironic, since the way that Maul had managed to kill Qui Gon Jinn in his first life was, as mentioned above, to bop his chin with the handle of his double bladed lightsaber)and landed a noticeable distance away from him after that dodge and kick combo over the swing of Maul's weapon.

"How did you like that fucking taste of your own medicine, shithead?" Tiger asked him. "I loved paying you back for how you goddamn did that fucking flip kick of yours prior to a lot of what the fuck happened in this clash of ours!"

Tiger leapt forward while Maul flipped forward and, after the latter landed, Tiger whacked him across the mouth with his right forepaw and then in the right eye with his left one, in addition to, despite Maul smashing him in the back with the handle of his double bladed lightsaber, turning the tables on him by raking his claws across his shoulders and down his frontal torso after getting a grip on said shoulders as so not to fall over or slide down or anything else that would make sure of it that Maul would end his life with either or both of that lightsaber's blades.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Maul screamed before Tiger also bit him on the nose, and Tiger pushed Maul away while sliding down under his double bladed lightsaber handle and getting back on all fours, knocking him over in the process, only for Maul to punt him in the face and knock him back, albeit not down, with Tiger saying: "UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNFFF!"

"You truly thought you could possibly overpower me, you fur covered abomination?!" Maul an instant later spat before pushing himself up and using the force to sling Tiger across the basketball court, although the wolf was once more ready for anything, and this time prepared to push himself back up fast for when he hit wherever he would be landed by Maul, as well as roll with said hard landing that Maul was no doubt intending for him.

Even so, he might have managed these things, but he still received some pain and damage, going: "UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMPPPPNNNFFFFF!" when it happened, to say nothing of the way that, as he then saw, Maul was flipping and jumping from place to place on the floor and continuing to spin his lightsaber around and about whether he was in the air or on the floor.

"Though you have managed to last surprisingly long in this battle, you will continue to do so no more!" Maul shouted. "You will never counter this!"

"Yeah?" Tiger asked. "Guess again, you butt-ugly bonehead!"

Tiger zoomed this way and that, with both fighters managing to dodge a lot, but both also received wounds from one or more of the other's ways of attacking, sometimes from all of them, but continued to make sure that they evaded as much of what would otherwise have killed them as possible so that it might have still damaged them in a lot of cases, but they weren't goners or even deprived of the ability to go on.

This went on, but Tiger ultimately, despite how both remembered their strategies, saw an opening for him to execute his in the only way possible thanks to how this was the only chance for him to do so that he would get.

Yeah, neither forgot about what strategy they'd thought up, but this was where the hell Tiger fucking saw an actual opportunity to make his count, and like I said, it was the only one he would get during this entire fight.

"Okay," Tiger thought to himself, "time to put that strategy of mine into play! Because with the opening I've just seen and the positions we're currently in, plus what kind of injuries we've given each other, I don't goddamn do this unless I fucking do it this fucking instant!"

Using what little he had left to ignore the lightsaber wounds and other kind of damage that had now been added onto him a noticeable, though not excessive, amount like Maul was doing in terms of what kinds of bites, claws, blunt force and other sort of damage he'd taken, added on just now or otherwise, Tiger slammed one of his horns into Maul's shoulder.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHAAAAAEEERAAAA!" Maul screeched, and then Tiger did much the same to his other shoulder, followed by how the fuck he bit Maul's neck at full force and ran away from him, only to turn around and get ready to put the last of what he had into his next of moves…because after he did this, he would either be able to stand but not move for a time, or, alternatively, fall over while still conscious and taking a while to recover like, ironically, would be so if it were the former case.

Assuming, of course, that it didn't backfire with Maul turning the tables and ending his existence with what little the Sith lord had left, and Maul, able to tell what Tiger was intent on doing, did everything he could to focus despite his new, and worse than a lot of the ones of before that didn't involve one or more of Tiger's superpowers, injuries.

Knowing also that this was the one chance he'd get to put his strategy to the best use before Tiger could pull off what his would involve and the one opportunity to pull the trigger on it, so to speak, Maul managed to make it so that he could still get ready for Tiger's upcoming attack and did that along with get his lightsaber in the right position for spinning about so that he would cut Tiger into bits.

Both knew that it was a matter of timing and who attacked first…either Tiger would do the deed which would kill Maul for the second and permanent time, or Maul would make sure of it that Tiger was the one who was killed again and forevermore with the aforementioned cutting, and, for that matter, burning up by his double bladed lightsaber.

As such, and because both had, as has been made only too clear above, just enough left in them to fight with as much prowess and as adeptly and skillfully as they were known for one last time, their respectable, cool looking poses further signifying this, they both looked at one another most intently with fury, bloodlust, anger and intent to kill in their eyes of the highest magnitude, even considering how, albeit in different ways, that's the sort of thing that was part of their personalities under normal circumstances, as well.

The instant Tiger knew that he would now take his run towards Maul for the one chance he had at victory, it would be expected that he now did so without hesitation, and Maul would do all he could to make sure that his timing would be flawless and that he would slice, dice and incinerate Tiger into a lost disk as soon as he was in front of the double bladed lightsaber which stood between him and its owner.

All of a sudden, though, Tiger seemed to lose consciousness for no apparent reason, as he fell over, much to Maul's confusion and surprise, right in front of the Sith lord, and Maul, though keeping his weapon at the ready, went on over to try and find out what the hell just happened, saying while he got near the ostensibly comatose Tiger: "What the fuck? What happened here? Did he die spontaneously? No. If his kind die, they turn into lost disks. So he must have just passed out, instead. I don't know how it is possible that he lost consciousness while he was just standing there, ready to attack while I kept ready to counter him, but I suppose that I should not look a gift horse in the mouth, as this will make it all the easier to…"

When he could tell by nose and ears what position over him Maul was in along with having gained enough energy to do what he had planned all this time and wanted a chance to do like he got now, Tiger said in his mind: "DO IT, TIGER!" and went for the jugular.

Or should I say the groin?

Because that's just what Tiger did…catching Maul completely unawares as the Sith lord was about to deliver what would have been the fatal blow, having gotten his weapon right into position, he lunged his head upwards and chomped down on Maul's cock and balls as hard as he could, tearing them right the fuck off of him and out of his pants, Maul screaming: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-YAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just then, there was a song, or at least the end of the chorus of a song, being played in the background despite it not being heard by anyone…and you'll read one line of lyrics between a paragraph apiece.

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down(knocked down!)!_

Getting up after that, Tiger ran backwards so that the position and distance he was in and at, respectively, while in an entirely different spot, was identical to how it looked when he, well, looked ready for the final attack he would try against Maul before.

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down!_

If he'd just done it as what was being expected before he played dead as though he were a pet dog instead of a horned wolf monster?

 _You had your chance to walk away!_

Tiger's speed and skill, depending, might or might not have made it so that, despite it being by only a speck, he was able to leap with all his might and at an incredibly high velocity to an adequate extent so that, despite how the heat of the spinning blades felt less than pleasant and he eluded them by, again, only a speck, his strategy worked as he first got through the spinning of the weapon that would have otherwise killed him.

 _Live to see another day!_

But this more than allowed him to, as Maul grabbed his badly bleeding crotch with his free hand, or at least where it used to be, and screaming in agony only too loudly, regain enough energy to now yell: "TIME TO GO THE FUCK DOWN TO HELL, SITH LORD SCUM!" and, as Maul turned the fuck around to see him, run towards him with such speed that, even though Maul did all he could to ignore how much his massive mauling(PUN FULLY INTENDED)hurt like hell and try to avert Tiger's intentions, he wasn't able to.

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down(knocked down!)!_

Yes, that's right…Tiger's strategy was, the first chance he got, and indeed this was the first and only chance he got, which thankfully turned out to work, to first lure Maul over to him, then bite down on and pull off and out his cock and balls and, instantly thereafter, get up and tear, lacerate, shred, what have you, his way through Maul's torso with such strength, speed, force and tenacious use of claws and teeth that it would leave a giant, gaping hole in the center of it.

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down!  
_

And, while Maul managed to gather just enough ability to ignore the pain to use what little energy he'd regained while going over to what would turn out to be Tiger's making sure of it that he would be brought down to take the hand he was grabbing the spot where his groin used to be off of it and grab onto his double bladed lightsaber along with the other, his attempt at one last spinning of it to try and, if nothing else, take Tiger with him if he was going to die, Tiger was able to rip right the fuck through his central torso as the second part of his strategy just AFTER the Sith lord had his double bladed lightsaber ready for spinning, so that spinning of his weapon was too late, as Tiger had already torn his way in and out of the middle of Maul's torso.

 _You're gonna get knocked down..._

All blood and organs spilled out, bones in that central torso region broken, everything, and as Tiger made his way out through Maul's back, drenched with so much blood that his fur, horns and claws were now almost entirely red, Maul went still, gasped and stood in a position very similar to the one that Thrax had been standing in when Soto used his own finger to halve him vertically, as opposed to how Maul's first life ended when he was halved horizontally, though his second life would come to a halt in a different way, and this would be so even if it were not so that he would stay dead for good after he died this time.

 _You're gonna get knocked down(step up!)!_

Upon landing on all fours, Tiger looked at the goner Maul and said: "Looks like even now you've goddamn got more fucking balls than brains! Your fucking blood sure tastes good, by the way! Almost as much as your goddamn death and my fucking victory!"

 _You're gonna get knocked down...  
_

While his blood continually gushed out of his now sans groin crotch region and the vast tear in his torso, Maul managed to squeeze out what would be his final words before the fatal way that Tiger had, ha, ha, ha, MAULED him got to work: "YOU…UNBELIEVABLE…ASSHOLE…!"

 _You're gonna get knocked down(step up!)!_

Dropping his double bladed lightsaber, he had the last thing he felt be that Tiger zoomed back to quickly slash off his head with one swipe of his claws and then return to where the hell he had been after he took the victory and Maul's life, and with that, Maul fell forward and landed onto the ground with his head falling to the side of him that didn't have his weapon next to it and his whole back showing the giant killer wound that Tiger gave him as being red internally due to how he'd fallen into that gigantic, flooding puddle of his own blood.

 _You're gonna get knocked...down!_

After he walked over, stepped on the button of Maul's double bladed lightsaber handle that ignited and withdrew the blades as so to do the latter and then picked it up with his jaws and threw it with his mouth, followed by shouting: "BLIZZARD!" and turning it into a block of ice that then got blown apart when he yelled: "LIGHTNING ATTACK!" and blasted it with that lightning, Tiger saw that the Satans were all astonished and astounded on a level that was in a league of its own, something that didn't fucking surprise him at all.

"Yeah, how the fuck do you bastards like me now? Thought you'd see me dead through the Sith lord shit loser, right? Well, there's blood that's been fucking spilled, but it sure as hell isn't mine, though it also sure as hell is washing all the fuck over me, a symbol of my hard-won victory!" Tiger gloated mockingly to them, making them as enraged as could be, especially the Monster Rancher universe and Star Wars universe Satans.

"Now, I have a universe shaping to do, so all of you devil douchebags please be so damn good as to fucking fuck the fuck off so that I can concentrate." Tiger said smugly before he did a looking good and hard so that he could see the Monster Rancher universe even though he wasn't currently in it, and he made sure that every issue was fixed in the best way, every loose end tied up in the most ideal way possible and indeed it was to be an everlasting paradise of a utopia, with what it already had or otherwise, just like Soto and Rita had done before with their respective universes.

Finally, to make sure of it that this would be as he meant it to, he did a giant howl that he, in his mind, would make it so that what he'd turned his universe into, namely the best thing it could be, would never be changed or threatened no matter what, in any way, shape, case or form at all, and indeed it became everything he was intent on making it for all time.

After that howl was over, Tiger said: "HA! In your evil embodying faces! Now I have a fucking howl to do concerning a personal matter…namely, how I beat and butchered Darth Maul and saw him permanently dead here! Ah, I can still taste his fucking blood on me!"

But the Star Wars universe Satan said: "You think this victory is real sweet, it's clear! Well, it's actually going to be bittersweet, since whether you fucking howl in joy over your triumph, which has caused us all to go pale, given what we predicted and were hoping for, or not is immaterial as far as your life is fucking concerned!"

"Because just like those three clowns over there…" the Monster Rancher universe Satan said, pointing to Soto, Rita and the now regaining consciousness Gloria, "you've just been shut the fuck out of the universe you're from permanently and irreversibly! Our fucking powers have fucking seen to that! Your life is here from this moment on, just like theirs are!"

Tiger's amber eyes flew open widely and he gasped before going: "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON THE FUCKING FIGHT! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING WANT ME TO, BUT I DID, AND I DID THE BEST THAT I FUCKING COULD FOR MY UNIVERSE! YOU WILL NOT SHUT ME AWAY FROM IT!"

"We already have." the Star Wars universe Satan said, "and just as is the case with them, there isn't shit you can do about it or any way in, ha, ha, ha, hell that you'll be able to change a damn thing about it. So you, see, Tiger Of The Wind, you won your fight and repaired everything about your universe at the cost of your being allowed to exist there!"

Suddenly, Gloria was going: "UUUHHHH…OOOOHHHH…WOW…WHAT…WHAT HIT ME…WHY DID I PASS OUT ALL OF A SUDDEN…?"

Tiger looked over at this and so did the Satans, and Rita and Soto, especially the former, were looking very intently at Gloria as she woke up, and then the hippo said: "Where am I? Oh, this is that basketball cour…OH, MY GOD!"

She had clearly seen the shocking sight of Maul's corpse and all of the blood, as well as how Tiger was right there, covered in a lot of said blood, and Tiger then said: "Well, Gloria, I see you have finally come to. I'm not surprised that you would gasp at the sight of this, despite how Soto and Rita here saw it all and were able to withstand it. But I should tell you who the hell I am. I am Tiger Of The Wind, or Tiger for short. Soto? Rita? I do believe you both know about what you saw after Darth Maul and myself were brought here and what ensued?"

"Yes, of course we do." Soto said, and then Rita put in: "Okay, Gloria, first off, I'm sorry to say that I danced my way around in our battle and knocked out you as so to win in the only way that I could. I'm sorry for how much it tickled and then hurt, but it was either that or me being trounced. Second off, this is, like the wolf himself said, Tiger Of The Wind, or just Tiger. And third, me and Soto need to fill you the fuck in on a few things here."

"I'd say you guys do, indeed. By the way, it's pretty clear, Tiger, that you killed this Darth Maul you speak of, judging by how covered in blood you are and that mess over there which must be his remains." Gloria said, and after Tiger nodded to confirm it, Gloria looked at Rita, saying: "Anyway, your apology is accepted, Rita. As you recall, I just wanted to end it quick, but I'd owe you an apology if I'd done what was required to do so, namely, slam you to the floor, so this isn't something to hate you for, especially since neither of us wanted any of it in the first place and, even knowing that, didn't want to lose."

"Indeed, and my thanks." Rita told Gloria, and she went on: "Anyway, you're not going to fucking believe what the hell fucking happened while you were unconscious and Soto and myself dragged you over here to get you out of harm's way along with ourselves."

"Well, thanks, guys," Gloria said, "but what is it that I'm not going to believe? Especially since your tone of voice sounds like it isn't good."

"Oh, it isn't good at all." Rita informed her, and Soto said: "Hey, how about you, me and Tiger here take turns telling the story, since we all had this shit fucking forced on us, and there's a lot to tell?"

"Good idea." Rita said. "I'll go first." Soto nodded along with Tiger and Gloria, and after she'd been told everything by the others, Gloria exploded at the Satans: "NO! DEAR GOD, NO! YOU GUYS CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

"As a heart attack." the Madagascar universe Satan said, and then the Ice Age universe said: "So the fuck what if you were unconscious, bitch? Rita shouldn't have been an even bigger bitch with how she fixed everything in her universe and got nasty with us before and after she did so! She obviously isn't as much of one as Tiger here, but you're clearly, to some extent, a dark heroine, Rita, and noticeably more than Gloria, to be sure! So we decided to show you what the hell happens when you're of that fucking status and around one who isn't, and when you are insolent towards versions galore of the devil himself!"

"Furthermore," said the Monster Rancher universe Satan, "Tiger here didn't just do all you did concerning everything we've mentioned and then some, all on much higher levels of magnitude. He also enraged us with how he killed Darth Maul for the same reason that Soto enraged us for how he killed Thrax!"

"We are not letting any of you out of here!" the Osmosis Jones universe Satan said. "You will all remain here in this world forever, present time, in this court or otherwise! So don't even bother protesting or trying a rebellion or any of that other shit! There's no point in any of it! You, Soto, Rita and Gloria, are now getting back the ability to stand and move, as we've changed our minds about that, but you are still not to do anything while the other fights go on, and neither are you, Tiger. You've all done your part, and never failed to infuriate us! Now we are moving on to a different matter, namely that of selecting who we'll next bring here for a battle."

"By the way," said the Oliver And Company universe Satan, "given you're so fucking filthy from Maul's blood getting all over you, Tiger, how about you have Soto and Rita here lick it off of you? Maybe they'll like it enough so that they'll go so far as to eat you and drink what blood is actually yours!"

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLES!" Tiger, Soto and Rita shouted in unison, and Gloria said: "OH, YEAH, THAT'S TELLING THEM! NICE JOB, GUYS! AND YOU SATANS CAN BE CERTAIN THAT YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING OUT OF THESE FIGHTS BUT LOADS OF DISAPPOINTMENT AND UPSET AS NOTHING EVER GOES YOUR WAY! I'M SAYING THIS AND I'M THE SINGLE LIVING LOSER OF THESE FIGHTS!"

"Go fuck yourselves, all of you!" snapped the Osmosis Jones universe Satan, and he would then go: "Really, let's focus less on them and more on our next battle selection."

"GOOD PLAN." said all of the other Satans firmly, and getting to work once more on who they would pick for one of their fights, they ignored how Gloria's right hand met Soto, Rita and Tiger's right forepaws as they did a quadruple high five to congratulate one another for their responses to what these Satans said and did.

THE END OF THE THIRD EPISODE

I hope you got a whole lot of delight and enjoyment out of this!

Yes, indeed, I wanted to make it so that it was one hell of an intense, high-octane, impressive and exciting fight to the extreme to get you all pumped and focused, do Darth Maul justice and do much the same thing for Tiger Of The Wind, in similar ways along with different ways.

Even with how I saw Darth Maul killed, I wanted it to be something that was much cooler and more hardcore than simply getting sliced in half, and I also wanted to show you that some things Tiger has done only once or twice in Monster Rancher are just as useful as the attacks he used frequently or at least more often than the aforementioned once or twice utilized ones in that show.

All after a good, long lasting battle between the two, of course, and one which was longer than, and didn't get interrupted by, the battle in his first life in Maul's case(that it was plenty bloodier for both, but especially Maul, at least in the end, must have boosted its awesomeness, too).

Now, the Satans are this time taking a second Ice Age universe individual, Diego, to be exact(my favorite character in that series)and the evil Hun leader Shan Yu from Mulan(resurrecting him as part of it, of course)into the real world, present day basketball court for what fight they'll be doing next.

Although it is similar to and, in fact, the non-superpowered feline and human equivalent of, the one you just read about(since both are in each other's leagues as long as Diego is portrayed as he should be, though he got lowballed in numerous ways in all three Ice Age movies, even the first one, sadly, but in my stories, he will be at his peak and as he should be in every way, physical, mental or otherwise, which should have always been the case in the movies, which had a lot of gaps in logic in them, no less, of course), there's something to note concerning why the Satans would choose another even match.

It's because they believe that Shan Yu, with or without how they know Diego will be a formidable opponent for him, will not go down against him regardless of how much of a fight he may put up, knowing all that Shan Yu can do and did in his first life, and thus they see this as a better outcome as far as they are concerned.

However, they once more don't consider that there may be more to what's going to happen than just what is to be expected and what surprises might occur like they often do in some fights.

Diego and Shan Yu are both very smart, and the latter is quite good at strategies and leadership, to be sure, but besides how Diego is adept at being a second-in-command when not being unfairly downplayed, and has led competently in the past at least once despite some things being changed during it all, let's not forget that, being the sabertooth he is, Diego is no stranger to sneaky, dirty moves and the like, given they're needed to survive the lifestyle a saber is inevitably going to live.

That said, there may be some things that Shan Yu isn't ready for despite how the Hun leader will believe otherwise once he's alive again and he and Diego both have the knowledge they do, and there might be things Diego isn't ready for, as well, since Shan Yu never ignores an idea for a strategy, just like Diego isn't going to, either, and as such, they'll be ready for each other with the exception of some things, and what this is going to lead to is anyone's guess.

Particularly given that both love fighting and neither back down, and there is a "play for keeps" attitude present in both of them, especially Shan Yu, with how they kill their enemies after they beat them.

But back to this episode, the final things to be mentioned about it are that, indeed, Darth Maul was going to get knocked down after that double whammy mortal wounding Tiger gave him as he fell down dead along with how his head fell off of him, and along with how both continued to step up and get knocked down, until Tiger was the only one who would live to see another day in the end, there's how much hatred they've both got in them, though in two different forms, since Tiger's a hero and Maul's a villain, and there's a lot of the cool, badass sort of anti-hero hate in "Step Up" by Drowning Pool, so that's why I used that song's ending chorus here(besides, it's a cool, intense, awesome song for all who love that which is all of those things and inappropriate, which I, as you all very well know, am one of).

Now, then, it's clear that this episode was meant to be nothing short of ultra-satisfactory and I am hoping all that I've described about the next one will make it so you keep up with this various crossovers put into the same storyline series I'm making.

Given those facts and all of the usual ones that apply to the matter of this site's stories, written by me or otherwise, I would like some ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
